Chris' Angel
by AnaBelle Cullen
Summary: Chris Halliwell may have found the girl of his dreams, will the course of love run smoothly? Read on to find out! X
1. Chapter 1

**Chris' Angel**

**By Anabelle Halliwell-Cullen**

It had been a long day in the city of San Francisco, where Piper and Leo's three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda lived. Chris was settling in for an evening of the usual, working behind the bar at the Club P3 which his mother Piper had left to them.

"Hey, bro, I think that glass is clean already," his sister's voice snapped him out of his daydream, making him jump. "Oh right," he replied, absent-mindedly returning the glass to its shelf.

"So, what brings you here, sis? You don't have a shift tonight," he asked her.

"Am I not allowed to come and see my favourite big brother?" she replied with a smile. Melinda loved both of her brothers equally of course, but her favourite (and closest age wise) was Chris.

"You're up to something I can tell." said Chris, "What are you planning, Mel?" he asked, trying to read her expression.

_Don't think i wont find it in here _ he telepathically communicated to her (a/n: might be a reason they are quite close as brother and sister)

_Oh you won't, I've been working on that, you will have to just wait and see...oh here she is.... dammit!!_

"Who's here," Chris demanded out loud.

A young woman about Chris' age, came up to the bar, she had red hair, which fell past her shoulders to the small of her back, and the most amazing, clear emerald eyes, he had ever seen.

"Chris, I'd like you to meet Amelie, Amelie this is Chris," she announced, coming round to Chris' side of the bar, "Go on," she shooed him round to Amelie, "I'll cover the rest of your shift, have fun you guys," she smiled, she was a brilliant matchmaker, she could see they were both smitten already.

"Uh, thanks sis, so Amelie, can I get you a drink?" he asked Amelie, and while looking at her, seemed to be getting more and more lost in her captivating eyes.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few hours later, Chris and Amelie had pretty much told each other their life story, and were getting along famously, they had a lot in common, not to mention that they were both witch-whitelighters, both from a big family, and so much more. The DJ announced the last song of the night, an old love song by Nickelback, called Far Away.

" May I have this dance?" asked Chris, holding out his hand, Amelie giggled, and accepted, and as they made their way over to the dancefloor full of other couples slow dancing, a zing of electicity seemed to pass through them, tingling their fingers They began to dance, slowly like all the other couples on the dancefloor.

"This is weird isnt it? I mean, I've only known you a few hours, yet I feel like I've known you my whole life." said Amelie.

"I know what you mean," Chris replied, "I say we should enjoy it," he moved closer to her, and as his lips touched hers, it felt perfect, _meant to be._

_You can thank me later, _Melinda's voice drifted into Chris' head, as he pulled away from Amelie's lips. He turned around and mouthed a silent thank-you to her. Turning back to Amelie.

"You look tired, do you wanna go?" he asked her,

"I kinda don't want to go home yet.." she replied with a smile,

"Who said anything about going home?" said Chris, taking her hand and leading her off the dancefloor, towards the office, as they entered and closed the door behind them in preparation to leave, a demon shimmered in, obviously not expecting to see two witches let alone one, he acted quickly, throwing a fireball at Amelie, which she deflected back at the demon, who ducked, swiftly producing an athame out of thin air, and with an inhuman speed, sped over to Chris and plunged it into his stomach.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or anything related, but I do own Amelie, and any OC's I make up**

**Hope you liked, thanks for reading**

**Anabelle.**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Chris!!" cried Amelie, she looked across the room, the demon was grinning,

"I'll be back," he muttered, before shimmering out. Going over to Chris, Amelie kneeled down beside him, pulling out the knife, which made Chris yell out in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," she tried to soothe him, "You'll be okay now, its gonna be okay" she said.

She put both her hands above the wound, and a golden light emitted from them, and Chris felt a warmth fill him, then the pain was gone, he looked up at her in awe, she really was amazing. As she helped him back to his feet, he kissed her again.

"What was that for," she smiled, kissing him back,

"Saving my life," he replied.

"So, what was the plan before we were so rudely interrupted," she asked. Just then Melinda walked in,

"I heard all the commotion, what happened?" she asked with a rather worried face, taking in the bloody athame, and the scorch mark on the wall.

"Demon, don't worry though, Amelie here saved my life," replied Chris, which made Amelie blush, and Melinda grinned.

"Man, I should get _paid _for this!!" she said excitedly before rushing out of the room.

"I think she meant matchmaking," laughed Chris, "Come on lets go," she took his hand and they left the room in a swirl of orbs.

The next morning, Chris bounced down the stairs, and into the kitchen where his sister, Melinda, and brother, Wyatt were sitting, drinking coffee. Chris hugged his sister, with a big grin on his face.

"Thank yoooooou" he beamed

"I see someone got some last night," muttered Wyatt. Chris whacked him playfully.

"Oh what just cause I'm happy it means that?" replied Chris, "Where did you find her Mel, shes amazing." he gushed.

"She's training to be a teacher at Magic School," she told him, sipping her coffee, barely containing the grin on her face. She thought back to last night, she really _should _be a paid matchmaker, Aunt Phoebe had her own love column, she would ask her for advice later.

Meanwhile at Magic School, Amelie was preparing for her first lesson of the day. The teacher training her appeared.

"Hey, Miss Paxton," Amelie greeted her. Miss Paxton looked around, suitably impressed at the set up for todays lesson. The desks were all ready with the correct papers and books, as was Amelie's own desk.

"5 more minutes till lessons commence" said Miss Paxton, "I see that you are very much prepared, I believe you will cope perfectly well alone for todays lesson, I will see you later." with that, she disappeared. Amelie smiled. Everything was going perfectly, last night she had met the man of her dreams, and her work was going well too, and she had shown last night and today that nothing was going to get in her way, everything seemed perfect.

As expected, the lesson went to plan, the children here were so much more well behaved than regular school kids, each one of them had a desire to learn everything they could about their magical abilities, and how to control them and use them for the greater good. At the end, with a big smile on her face, Amelie announced "Class dismissed" and the classroom quickly emptied.

Just then, her cell beeped, it was Chris, _Mel must have given him my number _ she thought to herself. It was a text message. It read:

_Hi, just wanted to say..hi :)_

_Meet me at P3 tonight, _

_Chris x_

Aw how sweet! She looked at the large clock on the wall, 10:30am, she couldnt wait. She smiled to herself and orbed home for lunch.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am getting there slowly, thank you to my two reviewers so far (i forgot your names!!) I will look and try and mention you next chapter**

**All in all hope this isnt too slushy for you all? Or are you like me and love all the slushy romance stuff?? lol**

**thanks again for the support**

**Anabelle x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back to P3**

After an exceptionally tiring but good day at Magic School, Amelie orbed herself home to get ready to meet Chris, she had almost forgotten to reply to his message, having been so busy, but she messaged him as she was sifting through her wardrobe looking for something to wear for tonight.

_Hey, that would be great... _she began, glancing at the clock, it was nearing 7pm, how'd it get so late so fast!! _I'll see you in an hour. _She sent the message and snapped her cellphone shut, grinning, and then went back to outfit hunting.

Back at Halliwell Manor, Chris was still waiting for Amelie's reply, was he being too rushed with all this? Finally his phone bleeped. He picked it up, and read the message, he had an hour to get ready. He zoomed up the stairs, one hour.

_1 hour later_

The club was filling fast, as it usually did on a Saturday night, Chris was waiting at the bar, he saw her enter and got up to go over to her, _no that will look too needy _he thought, so instead he waited for her to reach the stool next to the one he was sitting on.

"I saved you a seat," he told her, kissing her lips once, "We need to start getting live bands in here again," he concluded, "You gotta love the oldies though, care for another dance?" he smiled and she returned the smile. He once again took her hand leading her on to the dancefloor. The song playing was Beautiful by H.I.M. (a/n. this song would be an oldie in like 2029, right?)

"Perfect choice of song, dont you think?" he asked, _he _certainly did. They danced and listened to the words..

_Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause your so beautiful  
Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful,yeah...  
_

"I agree," replied Amelie, this was too good to be true, she thought, it had to be right? She questioned to herself, then a voice in her head snapped _Quit worrying and enjoy it._

_Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful  
Just one smile and I'm wild  
One smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful...._

_  
_The same voice was niggling Chris, how long would this last, how could it be that a girl he'd barely known two days could be so perfect, something had to go wrong...didn't it??

But for now, nothing was gonna stop them being together, as long as it lasted.

_Oh and you're so beautiful_

_My darling_

_Oh you're so beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_Oh my baby...._

That night they left P3 without a hitch, returning to the manor where Chris lived, they orbed into his room, Amelie looked around, it was really tidy for a guys room.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, which caught Amelie off guard, of course she did, it had just never happened to her before.

"Yes." she answered.

There was a silence between them, a few moments later Amelie whispered, "What are you doing in my head?" leaning closer to him.

"I don't know..." he whispered, "I didn't know I could do that.." he replied softly as he copied her motions and leaned in for a kiss.

**Again hope you enjoyed, next chapter soon, but will be set a few months later.. will be updated soon**

**Anabelle x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, special thanks for reviews go to ICPinkFuzzyBunnies, 3 virtual hugs for you! and 1 for Angeleyenc, thanks guys!! x**

**Chapter 4: Six Months Later...**

The last six months had been like something out of a fairytale, the girl who Chris had found so perfect was still here, sometimes he poked her, to see if she was real, and pinched himself (to check if he was dreaming, of course). But it was all real.

He was sat in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, reading through the Book of Shadows, waiting for Amelie to get back from Magic School. He heard a familiar chiming sound from downstairs, he snapped the book shut and put it back into its place on the wooden stand, before heading downstairs.

As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he heard a noise coming from the kitchen, followed by a crash, followed by Amelie's voice "Ow!" He sped up and entered the kitchen to see Amelie just getting to her feet. The apparent cause of this being a tall, dark haired man, who upon seeing Chris began immediatly forming an energy ball in his hand, his eyes became black. Chris raised his hands to blow him to bits..

"No Chris! Don't!!" screamed Amelie, deflecting the energy ball he threw, before throwing a potion at the man, which didn't cause him to explode into fiery nothingness, but, as they watched, a dark shadow left him, rising up to the ceiling and incinerating to nothing. The man dropped to his knees, breathless, Amelie rushed over to him.

"James! Are you okay?" she asked him, helping him to his feet. She then realised Chris was still waiting for an answer, given the confused look on his face.

"Chris, this is my brother, James," she told him.

(A/N: I am going to start doing a cast list, so hopefully you can get a better image of the characters in your heads! :) If you dont like this or have any suggestions for any one of the characters, let me know :))

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**Cast: ***

** ***

**Wes Ramsey-**Wyatt Halliwell *

**Drew Fuller- **Chris Halliwell *

**Anna Paquin-**Melinda Halliwell *

** ***

**Laura Prepon- **Amelie Richards (. **in case you dont know this one) ***

** ***

**Guest starring: ***

** ***

**Jared Leto- **James Richards. *

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

"What happened to you James?" asked Amelie, walking him into the living room, with Chris following.

"I was attacked, everything went...dark..next thing I know I'm here, you saved me sis, I just can't get over the fact that I could have killed you, I'm so sorry, you too, Chris was it?" he said.

"Don't worry about it, its over now." replied Chris. Amelie hadn't told him about a brother, _I haven't seen him for months, Chris _her voice came into his head, she'd heard him. _That must have been how long he was like that _

"You're safe now, bro, this is the Halliwell Manor, my boyfriend Chris here is a son of one of the Charmed ones." she told him, his face showed recognition at the mention of the once powerful Charmed ones.

"Nice to meet you, Chris, thanks for saving me, both of you, I'd better tell our parents I'm okay," he replied. Amelie nodded, "make sure you stay safe. and call me if you need anything," she replied, giving him a hug.

"It should be me looking after you, not the other way round, I am your big brother," he replied (a/n woops used replied a bit much there, hehe) "I'll see you soon" he said before orbing out.

"I am sorry about that, I sensed him lurking around, I knew it was him so I made the potion at Magic School before I came home, I knew something had happened to him, but I knew he wasn't dead, I will find whoever did that to him though, and look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him before now, I just..." she trailed off as Chris put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay, I'll help you find out what happened," he told her, pressing his lips against her hair.

Back up in the attic, Chris was sitting in an old armchair, while Amelie flipped through the book, looking for any demon with the power to posess witches.

"Argh!" she cried in frustration, slamming the book shut, "Theres nothing in here!"

"It must be a demon we haven't come across before ," said Chris, walking over to her and scooping her up into his arms, "Look its getting late, we can work on it tommorow, " he told her, releasing her. He left the room after Amelie would be down soon, after freshening up.

Just as the door closed behind him, a demon shimmered in behind her, before she could call out for help, he put a hand over her mouth.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so, witch," he said evilly, as he shimmered out with her. Arriving in a dark cave in some far corner of the Underworld, he flung her to the ground.

"What do you want with me," she asked angrily, getting to her feet, she raised her hand to try and knock him flying, he held up his own hand, stopping her with his own strange power, he was blocking her powers, she was helpless,

"What I want, doesn't concern you, pathetic witch, attempting to protect the greater good when you could be serving me," he replied.

"I'll never help you, it was you who did that to my brother! You bastard!" she shouted back,

"Oh didn't I mention? You won't have a choice!" he said. He waved his hand and Amelie flew across the room, a dark shadow followed her and went inside her, everything went black for Amelie, her eyes blacked over.

"That was too easy, now, go back to the Halliwell Manor, and kill the new charmed ones." he told her, she got up, her eyes still black, she was under his control, and a small part of her, the real Amelie, was powerless to stop it. She bowed to her new master, and shimmered out.

Back at the manor, Chris had called his siblings back to the manor, Amelie had been taken, he couldnt sense her anywhere, and he needed help to get her back.

"It may well be the same demon who took her brother, I wonder what he is trying to accomplish with both of them?" asked Wyatt.

"She saved her brother, maybe he's taking his revenge on her, I don't know but we need to find her and fast." replied Chris,

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary," a familiar voice behind them made them all spin round.

Amelie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Amelie.**

There stood Amelie, but she wasn't Amelie, she was different, her eyes were as black as night, she didn't waste anytime, she sent them all flying backwards with a strong energy ball. Walking towards them, she suddenly doubled over.

"Chris..help...me.." she stuttered, the real Amelie tried to break through the hold over her, but it didn't last long, she motioned with her wrists, and Wyatt was telekinetically dragged up the wall, choking, he was pinned he couldn't move.. couldn't breathe..

"Amelie!!" Melinda shouted, using her own power to send Amelie backwards, releasing the hold on Wyatt, he dropped to the floor, clutching at his throat. Chris helped him up.

"Amelie, you can snap out of this, I know you can! Fight it!" called Chris, as Amelie got back to her feet, within her mind, the battle between her and the demonic intruder continued, subduing it for a moment, she managed to cry out "potion...purse" before it reclaimed her again.

Chris grabbed her bag off the side and rifled through it, he found a small vial with an amber liquid inside it, he threw it towards her, hitting her squarely in the middle of her chest, as the shadow rose up and disappeared, the demon who was trying to control Amelie (a/n. for ease, we will say is called Damon,) appeared in the room,

"This is the last time you defy me witches!!" he screamed, a fireball forming in his hand, he threw it at Chris..

"No!!" Amelie dived in the path of the impending fireball, it hit her, Chris screamed as she was incinerated before his eyes. Melinda flicked her hands at Damon, who exploded into thousands of fragments and swirled around before reforming, laughing, he disappeared.

Chris was already on the floor next to the pile of ashes that were all that remained of Amelie. Sobbing, he turned to his brother and sister.

"There has to be something....she can't...no..no" he managed to utter.

"Chris," said Melinda, tears streaming down her face, "Chris, she's gone, sh-she's gone...im so sorry.." she kneeled down beside him, trying to pull him away, he wouldn't move. He was still in shock, how could she have been taken away? Why?

"How could you!!!" He screamed, but not at Melinda or Wyatt, but looking up, he was screaming at the elders.

"Come on, sis," said Wyatt, "We need to give him some space, lets go" he took her hand and orbed out with her, leaving Chris to sob violently over his deceased love...his only love..

* * *

Amelie woke up in a strange place, it was bright, was this heaven? The light cleared revealing a row of Elders with the hoods of their cloaks up, Amelie slowly rose to her feet.

"Amelie," said the first elder, "That was a courageous act you just performed, you saved the life of a charmed one, costing you yours in the process."

"For that," continued the second elder, as a golden light came down around Amelie, "We are making you a whitelighter," he finished, with a wise smile on his face.

"Please, you have to let me go back to him, please" she begged, the elders conferred silently between themselves, and turned back to face her.

"We will let you return, on one condition."

"Yes? what is that?" she asked, desperately, she knew Chris must be devestated, she wanted him to know that she was okay, her life was not over, it was now only just beginning.

"You will be the Charmed Ones new whitelighter."

She nodded, and with that, she was orbed back down to Earth.

**a/n: okay i know that was a little rushed, and may not be entirely accurate, but hey its fanfic, stay tuned for more soon!!**

**anabelle x**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in who knows how long, mad case of writers block amongst other things!

**Chapter 6: Chris.**

The past few months had been like something out of a nightmare for Chris, he barely ate, spent half the nights awake trying desperatly to contact Amelie, but to no avail.

Melinda walked into the attic, and took in her brother's appearance, his clothes were baggy, there were bags under his tear-swollen eyes, she couldn't bear to see him like this, something had to be done.

"Come on, bro, you need to get some sleep, you're making yourself ill." she told him, helping him up out of the armchair he sat in almost every night.

"I'm fine, Mel. Honestly." he replied, heading for his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Amelie was stood atop golden gate bridge. Waiting for the right time to reveal herself to Chris and his siblings, she decided Chris should be alone the first time he saw her, as he had taken her death the hardest, of course. It was now or never, she orbed herself towards the manor.

Chris sat on the end of his bed, a funny sensation his stomach like something was about to happen, he shook his head and thought to himself, _pull it together Chris!_

Then as he turned, he heard a familiar orbing sound, followed by a swirl of lights entering the room, they seemed to take longer to clear than normal. But when they did, he fell back onto the bed in shock.

"Amelie? Is it really you?" he asked, getting back onto his feet.

"Yes it's me, I wanted to see you first, before anything else, I'm going to be the three of your's whitelighter." She stopped speaking for a moment to let him take it all in. Chris couldn't believe it, all the sleepless nights, and here she was. Back. There had to be a catch...didn't there.

Almost as if he had spoken this thought aloud. Amelie answered his mental question. "I think they are going to let us be together, Chris. The past week has been a nightmare come true for me." she said, then realised the time difference here on Earth. "Or has it been longer down here?"

"3 months" replied Chris. "3 very long, very difficult months." he continued. He reached out to her, taking her hand in his, and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't believe he had been without this for so long, this feeling of perfection, feeling complete with her so close to him once again.

**okay sorry for the fairly short chapter, just getting the story rolling again. Will update again very soon. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys! sorry its been so looong since i updated this story. **

_**Previously On Chris' Angel:-**_

_"Amelie? Is it really you?" he asked, getting back onto his feet._

_"Yes it's me, I wanted to see you first, before anything else, I'm going to be the three of your's whitelighter." She stopped speaking for a moment to let him take it all in. Chris couldn't believe it, all the sleepless nights, and here she was. Back. There had to be a catch...didn't there._

_Almost as if he had spoken this thought aloud. Amelie answered his mental question. "I think they are going to let us be together, Chris. The past week has been a nightmare come true for me." she said, then realised the time difference here on Earth. "Or has it been longer down here?"_

_"3 months" replied Chris. "3 very long, very difficult months." he continued. He reached out to her, taking her hand in his, and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't believe he had been without this for so long, this feeling of perfection, feeling complete with her so close to him once again._

Chris POV

Chris couldn't believe that the elders had actually done something well...good for him, after what his mother and aunts were put through, they had all pretty much turned their backs on the elders, but never on their magical destiny.

As he stood there looking at her, he was speechless. He had no words. "Whats the catch?" He asked as she stepped back from him.

"We can't be together. The most I can do is be here. I'm sorry Chris, the elders they just won't allow it!" she said, almost in anger.

"Screw them!!" Chris replied angrily. "I lost you I am not losing you again!!" with that he kissed her fiercely. "My parents did it, so can we, its not fair that they can dictate our lives this way, I thought this rule ended with mom and dad." he sat down on the chair.

"We can try, I love you, Chris." she said, looking up as she heard a jingling. "I have to go, but I will be back soon, I promise." With that she orbed out, leaving Chris with his thoughts.

Just then, Melinda walked into the kitchen, to see a strange sight indeed, Chris was smiling.

"Hey bro, everything okay, you seem...happy. Why that should sound weird I don't know" she said, sitting in the chair opposite.

Melinda was truly shocked by the next three words she heard in her brothers head..

_she's back Mel._


End file.
